The Gambit and I
by Rogue3XMen
Summary: I fell for this man not knowing anything about him.


The Gambit and I  
By: Rogue3Xmen  
  
When I was young and first found out that I was a mutant I never knew I would fall in love. In fact I thought love was impossible thanks to my powers.  
What are my powers? Well, let's say this! Don't touch me or I will take your energy, your thoughts and if you are like me, your powers too. Heck, I might even take all your life force depending on how long I'm holding on to you. Not that I ever want to.  
A few years ago I met this Cajun, who really caught my eye. I didn't know what to do at first, but I soon learned he felt the same way about me as I felt about him.  
He and I both had very unusual past. I was part of Mystique's Brotherhood Of Evil Mutants and he was part of the Thieves Guild. He even married a woman from the Assassins Guild at one point, but I'm trying to forget about that.  
I fell for this man not knowing anything about him, except that he might be trouble.  
He began to flirt with all the other women in my group. At first I didn't care. That all changed in a heartbeat when he came up to me and I began to play hard to get.  
He knew what I was about and was told not to touch me, even though he tried so many times. He eventually got his way and it almost cost him his life.  
We've been together for a long time now, and live in a nice house by a beach. I never thought anything could be this nice. I knew this couldn't last.  
"Anna, I'm home, chere," shouts Remy to me! He's using my nickname,  
"Hi there, Cajun! You're home early! I wasn't expecting you for almost an hour yet. I came home from work early to get dinner started and to clean house a bit," said I as I was walking around the house organizing everything in site. Remy knew this wasn't at all like me.  
"Why are you cleaning house for? We don't have anyone coming over, do we?" asked Remy.  
"Well, actually, Bishop, Sage, Sam and Lila were over. We had a bit of a problem with one of the locals, but it's all settled now." Even though I knew this wasn't the truth.  
"It's about Marie, isn't it? She was here! Did she hurt you?" Remy was coming up to me in a panic of love and frustration, I knew he was worried.  
"Now, Cajun, you know I'm fine. I can fend for myself." I gave him a flirtatious glance.  
"I know, I was just a bit shaken up about what happened with Ro and I." Ro, meaning Ororo Munroe, my dear and trusted friend, now I was curious.  
"We had a run in with Val. She's against mutants now."  
"Why doesn't that surprise me? She's always been a bit funny with everyone and now I know why. What did she ask you?" I said looking down and trying to finish my work.  
"She wanted to know if mutants were the solution or the problem. Ro said she wouldn't have it both ways." Remy sighed as he sat down in a chair at the dinning room table beginning to read the local paper. "I think this whole thing about mutants and humans being against each other is ridiculous. Things were peaceful around here, chere, what happened?"  
"I don't know. I guess things change! How was I to know Marie would do what she did? You know you and I have been powerless for a while and even Sage has begun to worry about us. She must have checked me out with that computer mind of hers' at least four or five times. She still hasn't detected any changes. She said everything looked normal. I had a dream about me turning into Mystique about the time Sam and Lila had teleport into my room. I thank my lucky stars they woke me up when they did. That dream was horrible. Everyone thinks some kind of mutant is behind all this. A man came to our home asking it we wanted to sell it and move into a neighborhood were humans could be with their own kind. Fact is; I'm not really human."  
"All of this happened while I was gone. Boy, I might as well as stayed home instead of going to the World Summit." Gambit was now shaking his head.  
I dropped the dishes in the sink and came up to him. "You and I could have never known this would happen. Even Sam told me that I handle myself pretty well, considering I was powerless. He even reminded himself and me of what we were like when we first came to Xavier's. He said we Southerners had to stick up for ourselves. And we did. You and I, we're Southerners! We learned early in life that life wasn't easy."  
Holding me in his lap. "We knew all too well what life was about before we came to this place. I'll never forget what we went through to get to this point." Now giving me a sweet kiss on the lips as us younger lovebirds would.  
As we were having a nice peaceful moment, along came my friends.  
"Guess who's here, Rogue," said Sam out loud with a smile on his face. He had Bishop, Sage, Lila and Ororo behind him.  
"Well, well, what seems to be the problem officers?" I asked jokingly.  
"Come on Rogue, you know we were at the trial, got hungry and knew you were the first person to see," said Sam.  
"Uh, huh! And isn't that a sandwich you have in your hand?" I said smiling at Sam.  
"Who said this was my sandwich? I was just carrying it for Lila!" Sam gave that sandwich back to Lila.  
"Nice try, Cannonball, but it's your sandwich and you got it at the Sandwich Hut," said Lila laughing at him.  
"Sam, once you finish that sandwich, then come talk to me. Anyway, this is more than just about food. What going on at the trial?" I was just eager to know this question's answer.  
"Marie isn't being tried for several accounts. This could be long. Most of us are still trying to find out what's been going on in her head. Remember you said you were having nightmares, and she was having them to. This could have a lot to do with this trial, and what Marie did and didn't do," said Bishop in a focused voice.  
I was trying to think of how any of this could get any worse. Remy called me into our room. I came in and we sat on the bed and talked. He was just as worried about this more so than I was. If another mutant is trying to ruin our lives, we might go back to the way things were. I will truly go back to being the Rogue instead of Anna Raven and Remy LeBeau will go back to being the Gambit. I would be an X-Man fighting for my life and the lives of others and he would be a thief and fight along side me also as and X- Man.  
I don't think I was ready to go back to life with the X-Men and who would blame me? Everything is great right now. I have everything I could ever want and need. A house by the beach, a steady job at the auto parts shop, a boyfriend who I'd married in a heartbeat, and a normal almost worry free life. What more could a woman ask for?  
Ororo, Sage, Bishop, Sam and Lila had been looking and searching for the man who was trying to buy all the houses from the humans in the neighborhood. She had scanned my body and Remy's body again and again to see if anything was wrong. She still saw nothing.  
Remy told me," everything's going to be all right, chere. You know I would never let anything happen to you or any of the others. I love you. You know that. I'm just as scared as any of the others about this man."  
"You, scared?" I sarcastically said as I laid flat on the bed just trying to take it easy and calm myself down. "You're hardly ever scared, Remy. For as long as I've known you, you're only scared of people coming after you for doing something stupid. In example, robbing them." I looked at him and smiled.  
"Ha, ha, you think that's funny, Rogue. I'd be scared if I lost you or any of the others and you know that's not funny."  
"I know, Remy. I was just trying to calm my nerves! You know that! I used to think I had all the answers up my sleeves. I guess I was wrong." I said almost going to shed a tear.  
"Now, Rogue, you're the smartest gal I know. And you've done a lot around here. More than what I could to. We've been through rough times before, and we survived." Remy now gave me a smile and kissed my forehead.  
Ororo stormed into my room. "Remy we got trouble. One of the neighbors has just been attacked by the mutant we're after."  
"That's it, Rogue, we've got to go," said Remy in a voice he's often used before when we had to go fight Magneto or even the Brotherhood.  
We headed out the door, and the moment we got out there was a great storm of clouds in the sky summand by Ororo, who is also, surprisingly, known as Storm, but then we turned to Ororo and she said it wasn't her. 


End file.
